


爱神诅咒

by paino



Category: Real Person Fiction, 奇葩说 | U Can U BiBi (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino
Summary: 没有比爱更扭曲的诅咒了。
Relationships: 铭浩, 陈铭/熊浩
Kudos: 1





	爱神诅咒

“城中有小书摊，余时往购书；彼辈每言昔有王国维，再叹而今文、史、哲皆式微，欲求三重境界，固已渺不可得。今既见君，亭亭孑立，便觉此世虽近，邈若山河。”

书摊边的青年一身长衫配西裤，足蹬车胎底皮鞋，虾青色的围巾松松地垂在脖颈，单手插在裤袋，另一只手捏着书脊。他读书不低头，将书举到与视线平齐，只能见他乌黑瞳仁一行行浏览过，读到得趣之处，头便往侧旁点一点，眉头微蹙，好似孩童遇尊师解惑——虽不认同，也依然听；哪怕认同，却总有节外旁支的想法，得容他自抒机轴，推陈出新。

熊浩留心时事，故腋下夹一晚报；留意文学，故逐月读新诗集编；爱古物，便始终记得某年某月的惊鸿一瞥：一尊脱胎于汝窑的豆青瓷碗，胎体极薄，透如蝉翼，碗沿作花状蝶形，纯净又诡谲的美丽。他捧着书，拇指和食指翻页速度时快时慢，端持着莫里哀式的庄重，至于这一段、这一页究竟表达了什么，虽一字字地读了，但甫一触碰便蒸腾不见。不知过去了多久，那孩童似的青年轻轻阖上书本，将它归位，熊浩的余光瞥见长衫的下幅荡起来，吹成帆形，乘风破浪地快步驶去。

薄暮如期而至。

熊浩善取前朝风范，从不青眼往来酬酢的尘间凡世，只那一瞬间，他放下手中的新诗，不及提起长衫的下摆，就急于拨开人群，追到有电车“铃铃”驶过的大街上去。

身后的新诗被晚风吹得簌簌作响，夕阳的重量让它停留在此页：狂人抓住稍纵即逝的阳光，为之唱歌，并意识到、太迟了……长衫西裤的背影消失在拐角，如记忆中那尊被失手打碎的瓷器，颜色飞溅到墙面，划破夜幕的一角，霎那间星光倾泻而下。此时此刻，熊浩突然意识到这原是一个梦境：他与那位青年本该素昧平生，欲叫住他匆匆离去的步伐时，一声没来由的“陈铭兄”压在舌根，因为太过熟稔，只能任其自流，淌进老爷车的汽笛声戛然而止的休止符里——

熊浩从乱纸堆里惊醒，猛吸一口气，抬起头的时候眼神还不及聚拢，陈铭却早已立于他身旁。他微微曲着腰，手掌欲碰上熊浩伏在桌上的肩膀，见他醒来，便微微笑着说：“熊老师，你刚才喊了好几声我的名字。”

毫无预兆地、心事被猝然戳破，熊浩脑子里“轰”的一声犹如敲磬，下一秒却在那张被网友描述成“温和儒雅”的爱神笑靥上，读出一闪而过的狡黠，活像只得逞的狐狸。这不是露出狐狸尾巴了吗，看来梦话不过是空穴来风，他松了口气，这才找回自己的声音，毫不客气地怼了回去：“陈铭兄睁着眼睛说瞎话都不用打草稿，受教了。”

陈铭一直觉得熊浩身上有股仙气，要是拟成动物，绝非小猫小狗，想来想去，也只能是他自封的“孤天里的鹤”。大众似乎更加亲睐神龛中精心雕琢的金身塑像，他却偏偏稀罕熊浩微露出的、哪怕一丁点儿的喜怒哀乐，因为罕见，所以足够迷人。第五季《奇葩说》上，熊浩在眼眶里打转的那几滴眼泪让他一直记到2021年（令人惊讶吗？之前盛传的那个末日谣言甚至不过停留在2020年），并毫不避讳地提及如果这个世界上有人能够让那个瞬间的自己的情绪如洪水决堤，那个人只能是熊浩。

几滴没有落下的眼泪换爱神的泪雨滂沱，本是一件不够公平的交易，但陈铭知道熊浩永远是自带筹码的那一个。

陈铭显然把“说瞎话不打草稿”当作同为专业辩手的熊浩对他的盛誉，不置可否地耸了耸肩。熊浩移开视线，想到“对他没有任何好感”的那几年，跟队友窝在研讨室里看陈铭打辩论的视频，那个时候的他脸还有些圆，留着偶像剧里万年男二的发型，讲话已颇为老成，手部小动作竟然过了这么多年都没有变，那种老成的气质倒是越活越消褪了。熊浩一边笔耕不辍地记录陈铭的打法，一边想这家伙会不会也在研究我们的视频呢，他会怎么评价我的风格，他要怎么抓住我的漏洞，以及——如果是他，他要怎么赢？

那时对陈铭有许多赋魅的幻想，见了真人才知道他也不是什么洪水猛兽，普普通通的高校青年才俊。打完比赛后两队各自到后台收拾稿子，走出准备室的时候两队人马在门口撞见，客套地打了个招呼，港大辩友们便准备离开。这时陈铭在他们身后问了一句，要不要一起去吃酸汤鱼？末了补充一句，我做过攻略，附近有家店口碑挺不错的。

港大辩友交换一下眼神，好似考量了一下在饭桌上进行另一轮唇枪舌战的可能性。最终熊浩转过身来，做了个请的姿势：“那麻烦带路。”

饭桌上，武大一辩先是夸了句熊浩同学丰神俊朗，又开玩笑说陈铭应该换个发型。陈铭便聊到本科时的青葱岁月，留长发、扎马尾，骑着拆了排气管的250cc雅马哈，尾箱贴着白色粗体的VENI VIDI VICI，是凯撒在卢斯战役中发出的战报，自以为酷炫地在校园里风驰电掣，每次比赛拿到的大半奖金都划入了机车的保养费。而那个时候的熊浩像现在一样留着寸头，骑脚踏车上下课，晚上跟辩论队的同学蹲在校医院前的路灯下改第八遍稿子，常常因为讨论地太过忘情，回宿舍的时候阿姨已经把大门关上了，但他却一直没有学会偷偷摸摸地翻墙进去。他听着陈铭那些波云诡谲的江湖故事，觉得自己正坐在那辆雅马哈上，风在耳边刮过。

“你们的辩论视频可是让我们苦心研究了好久，尤其是他，”陈铭做出了那个习惯性的手势，右手食指往熊浩身前的桌子上点了一点，“熊浩同学，可怕的对手。”

熊浩只能举起酒杯，当啷一响，酒液飞溅。陈铭问，我说真的，你有没有发现你有建构一个宇宙的能力？

熊浩望过去，陈铭的眼神似是有点恍惚，大概是醉了，可见酒量真的很差。后来他们有无数次碰杯的时刻，在餐厅里喝酒、在镜头前喝茶、在辩论准备室里一人一瓶农夫山泉，交颈一碰，接着低下头唰唰地改稿子，但不论什么时候，只要对面坐着的是陈铭，熊浩从不敢醉。

但醉话也是可以听一听的，在那之后熊浩逐渐意识到要如何进一步“建构一个宇宙”，并将这个武器运用到极致。他在辩论场上呼吁让微光照亮微光，他说不要在别人生命的废墟上冷漠地呼啸而过，他说你身后有个长情的世界，它好大、它在默默等候，不可不谓振聋发聩，把观众朋友说得如冰棱初融，纷纷柔软下去；他自己仍坚不可摧地站在那个位置上，把辩题从泥坑里拔出来，一面说着“各位，让我们来看看这道辩题讨论的究竟是什么”，一面将所有的目光吸引到一个从未被展开和注视的世界，那里能够容纳任何冷僻的想象、反叛的刀剑或温柔的绵里针。

酒足饭饱，两队在餐厅门前告别，熊浩停了几步，落在后面，陈铭也没急着离开。路灯下有一只飞蛾绕着光柱旋转，明明只是一只蛾子，因为借由了灯光，闪耀得像只萤火虫。他看着陈铭倚在灯杆上，让夜风为他醒酒。他的头半垂着，略长的额发在眼睑下方投下一圈弧形的阴影。熊浩这才察觉出他的一点孩子气，有些忍俊不禁，于是难得坦然地露出柔软的真心，对他说谢谢你。

陈铭摆了摆手，醉眼朦胧中没反应过来熊浩为什么道谢，只说都是小事。也是后来才知道不算小事。熊浩鲜少谈论自我的经历或情绪，在一些人眼中，这被解读为公子哥傲慢的自我封闭，但正因为陈铭经历过那些时刻，所以他知道，这人只是拙于表达冗杂的感情，且从不需要旁人为他消耗多余的感动。

几年前他跟熊浩一起整理辩论稿，看到熊浩在草稿纸上写了一句，人必须为他所最显在的盲目热情负责。引用的萨特。陈铭当时想的是，我不想听萨特说，我想听你说，于是他如愿以偿地听见熊浩在场上激昂陈词：如果连爱都不能让你飞蛾扑火，连爱都不能让你疯狂、让你投入，说明你没那么爱。

从此一个诡异的念头在陈铭的脑海里挥之不去：这个人为爱飞蛾扑火、为爱疯狂和投入的时候，该是什么样的？杨奇函也cue过熊浩为什么一直不谈恋爱，到底是不想、不敢，还是不能、不行？火烧不到自己身上，陈铭坐在席上看笑话。熊浩舍己为辩题，也笑了笑，他本人的综艺感向来不够强，反而显得有些尴尬。接着他下意识垂下眼，视线先是扫过前排的肖骁，在陈铭身上停留了几秒，又看向杨奇函。一切做得滴水不漏，像雪一样着落无声。

镜头切走。

这天陈铭来帮熊浩看稿子，没有提前打招呼就过来了，没料想熊浩趴在一堆草稿纸上睡得正香。陈铭索性坐在沙发上看书刷手机等他醒来，忽而听到熊浩嘟囔着说了一句什么。他起身走进了些，熊浩闷闷的声音从臂弯里传来，带着几分罕见的急切。

陈铭在刹那间僵直立在原地。信息的锚定效应开始生效，那一声略显急切的呼唤如一支锚狠狠地扎进了他的心里，带来一场混沌的蝴蝶效应。他有“爱神”之名远播，却知晓自己不过是喧嚣众生的一员，行走在闹市里，明白生命是时时刻刻不知如何是好，也是在这一刻他开始明白原来爱才是这个世界上最扭曲的诅咒，施术者注定会遭受这一咒语的反噬。爱有时候不是那个让人在速航的风雨之夜得以暂泊的埠岸，爱有时候就是狂风暴雨本身，把陈铭劈头盖脸地淋成落汤鸡，但他一步也挪不开。明明只要往旁边走一步，他就能躲到旁边24小时营业的便利店的屋檐下了，在那里他可以事不关己地欣赏雨中湖面潋滟的波光，但他没能挪开，迟了、晚了、认输了、一败涂地，便只能听凭风雨的摆布。

突然间一切都得到了解释。从前无数个瞬间在岁月的故纸堆里寂静地泛黄，但当事人幽微的情谊却在浪潮汹涌之际将陈铭重新吞噬。在那个醉醺醺的夜晚，熊浩陪着陈铭静静地站了一会儿，问他酒醒了吗。陈铭撒娇成性，加之酒精上头，不分敌我，含混地说还没醒呢，要不麻烦熊浩同学把我送回去？熊浩愣了一下，二话不说走上前去把陈铭的胳膊搭在自己肩头，陈铭的腹部紧贴着熊浩西装下薄薄的肋骨，实在硌得慌。后来熊浩在汹涌的人群中捉他的手腕，凑上前索取了一个拥抱，陈铭的手揽着他的后背，心想熊老师跟那时候一样，还是很瘦。再后来，他有些挑衅地说，既然陈铭兄是爱神，那么我来负责可信的部分。那个时候他站在陈铭的对面，开杠台的设计被取缔了，他没有机会再触碰他。

陈铭鬼使神差地伸出手去，想要搭上熊浩的肩膀，拿手掌测一测他又清减与否。不料熊浩猛地直起身子，眼神中流露出婴孩一般的茫然，于是陈铭的手悬在半空，仿佛爱神握着一支隐形的神杖。但爱神不敢再施术，他在刚刚短短的几分钟之内已经经历了被反噬的痛苦。

被雨水淋得浑身湿透的陈铭，若无其事地绽开了一个笑容。他在赞同熊浩观点的时候常常露出那样的笑容，微微撅起嘴唇，一副餍足的模样。他轻描淡写地说：“熊老师，你刚才喊了好几声哦，我的名字。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没有比爱更扭曲的诅咒了，这句话不是我说的，是芥见下下说的。


End file.
